Komui's Discussion Room Special Edition: Noah's Ark
Komui's Discussion Room Special Edition: Noah's Ark is a short Komui's Discussion Room series that answers questions based on the Noah Family. From Volume 11 onward, questions were answered in comic format using panels taken from previous chapters with the text altered. Volume 9 Komui's Discussion Room Special Edition: Noah's Ark, Vol. 1D.Gray-man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 77, Page 24 Good evening, everyone. ♥ This is D.Gray-man's portly and loveable Millennium Earl. ♥ Today we're going to answer some questions regarding The Clan of Noah in this special form we call "Noah's Ark." ♥ Get to it, my dear minions. ♥ Q: Why does everything the Millennium Earl says end with a heart? (Tyki) Huh? Where'd the Earl go? (Road) He went shopping. We're having hamburgers tonight. (Jasdero) Hee hee! The boss is the best!! (David) Bit that means we'll have to do this ourselves! It's too hard! Take charge, Tyki, you're the grownup here. (Tyki) What about Sweet Tooth? (Road) He doesn't have the brains for it, David. (Everybody but Tyki) Ga ha ha ha ha ha!! (Road) The hears are the Earl's trademark. Hey, where are you going, Tyki? (Tyki) Can I go home now? (Road) No you can't. ♡ Komui's Dicusssion Room Special Edition: Noah's Ark, Vol. 2D.Gray-man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 78, Page 42 Q: Where does Road Kamelot go to school? Is it a human school or an Akuma school? (Road) It's a normal human school. The outfit I was wearing in Vol. 5 is my school uniform. (David) I happen to know it's an expensive private school, and the Earl's paying tuition! (Jasdero) Hee hee! No fair!! The Earl always does special stuff for Road! (Tyki) The Earl is sweet on Road. Or could she be blackmailing him? (Skin) Sweet. Q: If Tyki and Kanda were to do problems designed for third graders, which would emerge the bigger idiot? (Road, Jasdevi) Ga ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!! (David) Ha ha!! I'm laughing so hard my stomach hurts!! (Jasdero) That's a good one!! (Road) Come on, Tyki, answer the question! (Tyki) I wanna go home. (Road) No way! Q: Does Tyki-pon have a girlfriend? (Tyki) No, I don't! (Road) What are you getting so mad about? (Jasdevi) Don't take out your frustration on the readers. Talk about being childish! (Tyki) ... Komui's Discussion Room Special Edition: Noah's Ark, Vol. 3D.Gray-man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 79, Page 60 Q: How many are there in The Clan of Noah? (Road) There are more of us than just this. Let's see, altogether, there are-- (Lero) No!! Mistress Road, you mustn't reveal anything about the family to strangers!! (sweating) (Road) Oh, pooh. You're no fun, Lero. Q: Why does Tyki wear those glasses? (See Vol. 5 P. 94) (Road) Those things are hideous! (David) Yeah, they couldn't be more unfashionable. (Jasdero) Yeah, bad! Really bad! Bad style, too! (Tyki) Will you all give it a rest?! It's not like I bought them. I found them in the trash. (Road, David, Jasdero) !!!!! Q: The Earl knits, helps Road with her homework and creates things like the Teez. Is there anything he can't do? (The Earl) I'm practically perfect.♥ (Road) Yay!! Welcome back, Master! (rubbing tummy) (David) Mommy! That man (pointing to Tyki) is filthy! (Jasdero) Please don't wash my clothes with his! (Earl) Now, now?♥ It's normal for teens to get upset with their fathers at some point.♥ Tyki-pon, be a good boy and go take a bath before dinner.♥ (Tyki) When did I become their father? (Earl) Now then, children, are you all hungry?♥ (Road) Come on, Tyki, answer the question! (All but Tyki) Yes, we are! Volume 11 Chapter 98D.Gray-man Manga Volume 11, Chapter 98, Page 24 Q: Does The Clan of Noah celebrate Christmas and New Year's? Road: We should hold a wake for Skin. Tyki: Huh? Not a funeral? Road: Don't worry. You'll get one too, Tyki. Earl: We'll celebrate Christmas and New Year's, as well.♥ Our schedule will be very full.♥ Tyki: Wait a second. Why are we filling up our schedules like this? Let's not. Earl: Now, don't be like that.♥ If you won't participate...♥ I'll have to show everyone these embarrassing pictures of you.♥ Chapter 99D.Gray-man Manga Volume 11, Chapter 99, Page 42 Q: What do the Noah normally eat? Road: The Earl's making hamburgers tonight. Jasdero: Huh? But we had them last night. Tyki: And the night before. Road: It's been hamburgers for the last week. Even I'm getting a bit tired of them. (I want to go to a three-star restaurant.) David: Stop crying, Jasdero. Jasdero: I want normal food! (Like natto!) Tyki: I don't want to end up with a marshmallow body like the Earl's. Road: Oooh! I'm going to tell the Earl you said that! Tyki: Wah! Don't you dare!! Chapter 100D.Gray-man Manga Volume 11, Chapter 100, Page 60 Q: What is that antenna thing on Jasdero's head? Tyki: Hmm... What is that thing on Jasdero's head? Road: It's an emergency light. David: It's a Dragon Ball!! (I'll murder you!) Jasdero: I have six more of them!! Hee!! References Navigation Category:Media